150 Things I'm Not Allowed To Do At Camp HalfBlood
by Taayluur
Summary: Why Hello liberated Demi-Gods of Camp Half-Blood! Connor and Travis Stoll here, and after much thinking. We decided ,Hell, Kronos is gonna kill us all soon anyway? So why not make a list! A list no one has ever dared to make before...
1. Prolouge

_**150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp half-blood**_

_Hey! My third Fan fiction here and now, but keep in mind I'm still new. Constructive Critism appreciated. Now this is for pointless fun and humor._

_**Sets place between Battle of the Labyrinth and Last Olympian.**_

_**Chapter 1. Prolouge**_

The huntress of Artemis had arrived earlier that beautiful morning and the radiant spring sun shone down in Hermes cabin. Connor and Travis were just about as bored as Persephone was in the underworld. They felt they like were at the bottom of their pranking game. They hadn't done anything nicked, shenanagingned, or hooliganedin weeks. Everything was calm... _too calm, _especially when the imposing threat of a certain titan loomed over them. Out of their subtle boringness, an Idea sparked in their all to mischievous minds.

The twins gazes met, which meant they where they were thinking the. exact. same. thing.

Alas, the list was the answer! They needed a list. They need to make a list, a glorious list, and do everything on that magnificent list. Yes, folks, the list is…. _**150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood.**_

Connor and Travis Stoll dashed to the camp gates as fast as their feet could take them and quickly bombarded Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase. They needed to get the four in on this chizz.

"Why hello fellow campers!" Travis greeted as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth and Percy.

"Marvelous day, isn't it?" Connor said without a trace of embrassment, wrapping his arms around Thalia and Grover.

"Um… Hi?" Grover replied awkwardly as he wondering what the notorious twins wanted from them.

"Ah, Dear Grover," Connor patted his chest, smiling from cheek-to-cheek, "We are a list."

"A marvelous list!" Travis added

"The list that's for you and for me!"

"What exactly is this 'list'?" Annabeth asked as a matter-of-factly in a tone that reminded Grover of Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series.

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Travis sing songed, tightening his grip around Annabeth nearly choking her. "This list will be known for generations! It's your chance to go down in history.

Percy snickered. He was the child of the prophecy. No matter what he did he was already a walking legend.

"I think we'll pass," Thalia demanded. That was Thalia. She never said, only demanded or commanded- whatever term suits you best.

"But you don't know what it is." Grover said.

Connor immediately replied back to the curious half-goat, half-man. "Alas, my dear satyr the list we speak of is-"

"150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-blood!" Travis exclaimed in uber-excitement. The way the clowny twins said these things use might think they were those creepy traveling salesmen.

"The big one-five-oh!" Connor interjected. The two wayward campers outstretched theory hands together- one lying on top of another- like sports team do before a big game.

"Absouletely not!" Annabeth screeched, turning her head away and crossing her arms . No, Annabeth Chase was never known to be a rule-breaker.

Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson beamed at each other and nodded in agreement. They shrugged, "We're in" besides what could _possibly _go wrong. They should of asked themselves what's the _worst _that can go wrong. The two passive campers put their hands with Connor and Travis's.

"Um…" Grover slowly stroked his go-tee, muttering to himself the pro's and con's of agreeing to this little deal. The puzzled satyr thought for a long period of time, and hesitantly put his hand in the center.

"Annabeth?" Percy raised a brow in her direction.

"C'mon blondie," Thaila urged her best friend "Let loose a bit."

"Hmph." Annabeth rejected as she now reminded Grover of Angelica from _Rugrats_.

"Yeah Annabeth, I mean we have about less than a year until Kronos kills us all anyway. Why not make the most of it."

Percy shot a beam at Travis. Did this camp have any faith in him at all?

"Fine." The stubborn blonde caved as a mischievous smirk bequeathed upon Connor and Travis' face.

"Now-" Connor began.

"Of course there's a catch." Annabeth muttered loudly to no one in particular.

"There's always a catch, toots." Travis explained while a murderous look dawned upon Percy Jackson's face.

"As I was saying, Only Travis and I will know the contents of the whole list."

"-to keep the element of surpise-"

"So be on guard."

The Six flew their hands into the air.

Ohhh… They have no idea what their getting into.


	2. Rules 1 to 10

_**1. I shall not tell anyone about 'the list' ,nor dispose any of its contents. **_

"What are you two up, too?" Their brother, Chris Rodriguez asked intently peering over

Connor's shoulder.

"A list." Connor replied redundantly.

Chris smirked and pulled it out of his half-brother's hands. "150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp-"

_Bang!_

Chris fell face-first to the ground like a stone, revealing Travis standing behind him merely equipped with a frying pan. "Juvenile… but effective." Connor commented.

* * *

_**2.I will not ask Pollux how his brother is doing.**_

"Hi Pollux," Thalia greeted her old friend. "How's your brother?" Oddly, Pollux ran off crying. "What did I do?" Thalia asked no one in particular, when Travis whispered something in her ear. "You're cruel!"

* * *

3. **Do not tell The Aphrodite Cabin that Clarisse is prettier than them.**

Connor snickered watching the Aphrodite cabin, so stuck-up, putting on too many layers of make-up. "Puh-lease," He sneered. "Clarisse is prettier than you."

Suddenly, Connor had to brace himself for the beating of a life-time.

* * *

**4. I shall not run through capture the flag games screaming, "FOR NARNIA!" **

The red side- The Huntress of Artemis, The Athena Cabin, The Ares Cabin, The Poseidon Cabin (party of one), and the ever-so-large Hermes cabin- got ready to prance on the rivaling blue side. This was fierce. The Aphrodite cabin was ready to rip hearts out after what Connor had said to them on top of their hatred of the Hunt. The strategy- There was no strategy. Just one simple raid, ambush them. Clarisse raised her spear in the air, and they all shouted; "FOR NARNIA!"

* * *

_5.**Correcting Clarisse is not a good idea.**_

"Where's seaweed brain hiding at?" Clarisse , daughter of Ares, asked Annabeth chase.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and corrected her. "Don't end a sentence with a preposition."

Clarisse snickered, and smugly responded. "Where's seaweed brain hiding at, bitch?"

* * *

_**6. I will not steal Percy's Minotaur horn, tape it to my forehead, and run around saying I'm a unicorn.**_

Grover was prancing around like crazy singsonging, "I'm a pretty unicorn! I'm a pretty unicorn!"

Campers laughed, and laughed until Percy came out, and said. "Is that my minotaur horn?" He exclaimed. "What the hell Grover?"

Grover snickered, and whimpered. "This is not Grover. This is Kevin, the reed-playing unicorn."

* * *

_7.**Percy's nickname stands as it is, Seaweed Brain, not Shark Boy.**_

Percy leaped from the water, and did a double- back flip onto the dock. He slapped his palm to the side of his ear attempting to get water out of his ear.

Thalia clapped, and shouted, "10 points to Shark Boy!"

* * *

8. **Do not judge a cabin by the color of their hair, but by the content of their brain**

"So as you see to convert the factors in parthenthees to a trinomial in decreasing order we take the factors, and use the FOIL method to-"Annabeth was teaching Algebra I to the seven year olds of the Athena cabin.

Didn't Annabeth know how to have fun? Percy rolled his eyes. "Dumb blondes…" He snickered.

Suddenly, a dozen pairs of grey eyes were murderously looking at him.

* * *

9. **Despite Her temper, Annabeth's nickname is not Lava girl.**

"PERCY, YOU INTOLERABLE PRAT! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I BEEN SO OFFENDED! DUMB BLONDE YOU DARE TO CALL ME! DUMB BLONDE?"

Percy immediately interjected , "Okay, cool it, Lava girl."

* * *

10. **I will not tell Annabeth and Percy to get a room." **

Travis on-looked the fight of Chase and Jackson. "Oh, Oh! You're telling me to cool off! My foot wrote a book it's called on the road to in your ass!"

Travis snickered. "Get a room."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I NEED IDEAS FROM YOU SO ****TELL ME IN**** A REVIEW OR PM ME**


	3. Rules 11 to 20

**Rules 11-20**

* * *

**11. I shall not cut off the ears of other campers.**

**12. I shall not refer to the Stoll Twins as "Fred and George" **

"Hey, Fred," Percy waved to Travis. "Hiya, George." He said cheekly to Connor.

"Hey, I'm Fred!" Connor complained.

"No!"

"You want me to cut your ear off, Forge!" Connor said to Travis, pulling out his sword.

* * *

**13. Thalia joined the hunt because she refused to be the child of the prophecy, not because she was lesbian.**

Travis approached Thalia smugly, and said, "So Thalia… Why did you join the hunt?"

Thalia shrugged as she loaded her quiver. "Prophecy, I didn't want to be the child. Now it's only Percy, and Nico. Hopefully, Nico, the longer we wait the better."

"So you're sworn off men right?" Travis singsonged.

Thalia dropped her crossbow, and her eyes became like daggers, "What are you exactly implying?"

"Well, you're sworn off _men, _so if you don't like boys…" Connor's voice trailed off.

"I'll show you not liking boys!" Thalia came forward with all her might, and starting making out with him violently, and then pushed him away. And sent him a round house kick to the face.

* * *

**14. Having one ear cut off does not make you holy, or saint-like.**

"Look Travis, I'm saint-like." Travis said, pointing to a black hole in the side of his head.

"What?" Travis said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm saint-like," He repeated. "I'm holy. Get it. Holy."

"You're pathetic, out of all ear related humor you chose holy."

* * *

**15. The Hunt does not have "issues", nor do they need rehabilitation. **

Silena Beauguard, and her fellow members of the Aphrodite Cabin stood in the Artemis Cabin with scotch tape, holding posters against the wall.

Thalia, and the hunt opened the door to see the Aphtodite girls hanging up pictures of Big Time Rush, The Jonas Brothers, Rupert Grint, Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner, and Zac Efron.

* * *

**16. I shall not tell the camp that I saw Travis making out with Thalia**

"THALIA MADE OUT WITH TRAVIS!" Connor screamed, as the hunt raised eyebrows at her. She shrugged.

"But after wards I-"

* * *

**17... Nor Shall Itell the Camp that Travis got beat up by a girl**

"TRAVIS GOT BEAT UP BY A GIRL!" Connor screamed without a trace of embarrassment. It was then when the Huntress clapped in pride.

* * *

**18. It is not appropriate to go to the Dionysus Cabin for Cheap Liquor.**

Travis, dressed in a large black trench coat, and aviator glasses, knocked on the door of Mister D's Cabin. "You got the stuff?" He asked.

Pollux handed him a long paper bag. "The rooster is in the west."

* * *

**20. I shall not tell Percy that Annabeth loss her virginity to Luke. **

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed at the top of his lungs, pounding on the door of the Athena Cabin nearly knocking it down. "ANNA-"

Annabeth opened the door, and said, "WHAT?"

Percy practically ramped her, and pushed her against the weight of her bed. "Annabeth!" Percy said, exhaustperated.

"What?"

"Tell me it isn't so!" Percy was practically on top of her.

"Percy, this is a total invasion of my personal space!"

"Annabeth Chase, Do you still have your V-card?"

At this point, Annabeth was totally freaked out. Why would he ask her that when she was on top of him like the way he was. His legs were pretty much wrapped around her, and they were on her… bed… "Percy…"

"Annabeth! Is it true you lost your virginity to Luke!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Well, if Luke didn't do it someone had to do the deed…

* * *

**Author's Note: I need some help guys. Ideas, the ideas you gave me so far we're great, and I thank you! I think I might update every two days or so. And the last rule was a little dirty, but whatever.**


	4. Rules 21 to 30

**Rules 21 to 30 **

**21. I shall not sing "Like a Virgin" in front of the Hunt, no matter how funny it is.**

The head of the Apollo cabin was leading the camp sing-a-long. "The next request is from the Stoll Brother's to The Huntress of Artemis."

_I made it through the wilderness__  
__Somehow I made it through__  
__Didn't know how lost I was__  
__Until I found you_

_I was beat, incomplete__  
__I'd been had, I was sad and blue__  
__But you made me feel__  
__Yeah, you made me feel__  
__Shiny and new_

_Like a virgin__  
__Touched for the very first time__  
__Like a virgin__  
__When your heart beats__  
__Next to mine_

* * *

**22. I shall not ask Annabeth, nor any member of Athena's cabin, if they have a belly button or not.**

Connor went to up Annabeth with his hands in his pockets. "So… Annabeth… You're a _brain _child right?"

"Umm… Yeah… Honestly Travis I don't want to know where you're going with this."

"So like… how like does that work exactly?"

"Oh, You don't want to know."

"What I'm trying to say is… Do you have a belly button?"

* * *

**23. Under no circumstances is Justin Bieber better than Green day**

Thalia muttered curse words in Greek under her breath as she plastered a gigantic Green Day poster over that of Justin Bieber's face.

Just then Silena Beauguard opened the door, and her heart stopped. "_What in Hades are you doing?" _

_ "_Justin Bieber sucks, Silena." Thalia mused truthfully.

"He's better than Green day!"

Thalia twitched. "What did you say?" She turned to her violently. "You take that back or you'll be walking the boulvevard of broken dreams!"

* * *

**24. Do not use Zeus's name in vein.**

Annabeth was wal

* * *

king, her posture slouched by the weight of twenty books. Suddenly, Connor bumped into her. "In the name of Zeu-"

The clouds began to rumble…

* * *

**25. Do not give Peleus a burrito with extra spicy beans.**

"Whoops, There goes the arts and crafts tent…" Travis mused.

* * *

**26. I will not scream out free willy, when Percy goes swimming.**

Percy after a nice day of extreme swimming went out, and did a another double back flip when Thalia screamed out, "Free Willy!"

* * *

**27. I shall not Iris message the Gods.**

"Hey Zeus! What's up?" The Stoll brothers said while Zeus was in the shower and he jumped in fear.

**28. Nor Shall I disturb them in the shower…**

* * *

**29. Recyclable Items belong in the recycle bin.**

Percy yawned and proceeded to throw his Coco-cola can in the recycle bin ,when Grover dived for the can and slam dunked it into the recycle bin.

* * *

**30. I shall not go streaking through the camp grounds.**

_The content of this drabble has been removed from for your own good._

* * *

_Author's Note: You're Ideas are what keep me going so keep them coming :)_


	5. Rules 31 to 40

**Rules 31 to 40**

* * *

**31. I will never ask Clarisse out**

Connor slapped his brother on the back. "Do it, Chris!" He told Chris.

"I don't know, man." Chris said. "What if she says no?"

"Dude, It's Clarisse," He reassured him. "I swear much worse can happen. Now go for-"

"Hey Chris!" Clarisse said.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Chris said all too fast.

Clarisse put her hands on her hips, and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**32. ****Never ask who is older- Connor or Travis.**

"Hey," Percy greeted. "Which one of you is older?"

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

Suddenly, punches were being blown.

* * *

**33. Never get caught reading**_** Twilight**_** by Percy.**

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" Annabeth recited.

Thalia put her hand over her heart, and said, "That's so-"

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Oh my gods."

"Are you reading _Twilight?"_

* * *

**34. Never question Thalia about her secret**_** Twilight**_** obsession.**

Silena came behind Thalia, and took her arm. "Thalia, I am so proud of you."

"What?" Thalia asked, deeply confused.

"You like Twilight."

"Oh gods…"

"We have so much to talk about?"

* * *

**35. ****Don't call Percy and Annabeth the "it" couple.**

Annabeth, and Percy were practicing their usual sparing match, when Travis, and Silena clapsed their hands next to their face, and said. "They're the 'it' couple."

Annabeth, and Percy dropped everything they were holding, and cocked their head in their dirction. "WHAT?" Annabeth screeched.

* * *

**36. Never will Travis and **_**Katie **_**make a good couple.**

As for Percy, he kept his cool at the two's remark. He had the perfect comeback. "Ey Travis!" He yelled. "You know who makes the perfect it couple? You, and dear old Katie!"

Silena jumped like Darren Criss fan girl. "That's _so _true," She squealed. "I have _work _to do."

* * *

**37. I shall not play Mini-golf on the roof of the Demeter Cabin.**

"FORE!" Katie woke up to a familiar holler, and a _whack. _She reluctantly pulled herself out of her bed, and opened the front off her cabin to Travis on her roof.

"What the fuck are you guys doing on the roof?" She asked violently.

"Playing golf." Travis said back.

"Why?"

Travis shrugged. "I don't know," He said loudly, making sure Katie could hear her. He stopped his put-put, and applied his weight on his putter. "But I do know you look _extremely _hot in those jeans."

* * *

**38. I shall not give the keys to the Artemis Cabin to the Aphrodite Campers.**

"As promised Silene… The master keys…" Connor said after recently letting Silena in on the list.

* * *

**39. The Aphrodite Campers are under no circumstances allowed in the Artemis Cabin at night.**

Silena tiptoed in the cabin at night. "Let's go! Let's go! Move it!" She commanded her cabin.

* * *

**40. The Aphrodite Cabin is not allowed to do the Hunt's makeup, just to see their reaction.**

The soothing sound of birds chirping woke Thalia grace in the morning. She forced herself to the mirror, and saw _it, _layers of conditioned mascara rid her eyebrows. Her creamy skin was now glazed in foundatation. She couldn't even see freckled. Her hair had volume, and was bouncy. It looked like it had been curled, and see was wearing a little black dress. The other huntress woke up, and saw themselves in the mirror.

"!"


	6. Rules 41 to 50

**Rules 41 to 50**

* * *

**41. I shall not ask Chiron for a pony ride. **

Travis got a 5 foot running head start, and began to charge. He hopped upon the back of Chiron, and kicked his side. "Giddy up, horsey."

Chiron sighed, and mused, "This is extremely inappropriate, Travis."

* * *

**42. I shall not draw on the Athena Cabin's Smart Board. **

Connor grabbed a red electronic pen, picked it up, and said to no one in particular. "World, I give you genitals…"

**43. In addition, Drawing any unsafe parts of the male or female anatomy around the grounds will not be tolerated.**

* * *

**44. I shall not put glasses, nor shall I draw a scar on Percy's forehead despite his stunning resemblance to Harry Potter.**

Percy emerged from his Cabin. It was obvious he didn't look in the mirror that morning, because the first thing Travis shouted was, "Look! It's Harry freaking Potter!"

* * *

**45. I shall not use Annabeth's laptop to you on Youtube.**

"_Hey it's Shane-nay-nay!" _The laptop exclaimed

"Aw! Shane Dawson is hilarious!" Travis squeaked, his voice cracking.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LAPTOP?"

* * *

**46. I shall not dress like a girl. Peirod.**

Seeing Shane Dawson dressed like a chick gave the two a new idea. "Hey! I'm Tracy!" Travis said in a high-pitched voice which I assure you girls do not sound like. "This is my twin Constance!" Connor smiled.

Thalia crossed her arms, and said. "Really?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow at the two buffoons. "This is a new low, even for you."

"You said you hated men-"

"Think of it as a chance to get to know each other better."

* * *

**47. Don't start a food fight in the Mess Hall. It could get messy.**

Grover pushed up from his seat, and hollered. "BURRITO FIGHT!"

* * *

**48. Never take a life insurance Policy out on Percy.**

"Travis, I'm pretty sure the terms of normal mortal life insurance don't apply to me, unless pulverized by a titan is somewhere on there."

* * *

49**. Do not release spiders in the Athena Cabin, unless you're braced for Chaos. **

The Sweet sound of silence filled the morning for none of the Athena Cabin knew that the previous night the Stoll twins stuck in their cabin and release millions of. "SPIDDEEERRRRS!"

* * *

******50. Humming the Jaws theme song when about to be approached by Clarisse, although it is catchy**

"_Dun-Dun," _Clarisse wheeled around. Where was that coming from? "_Dun-nun-nun," _What mysterious music. "_Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dah-Dah-Dah-Dun-Dan-Dah."_


	7. Rules 51 to 60

**Rules 51 to 60**

* * *

**51. Never make a prank calls on Olympus/tell Zeus his daughter was struck by lightning  
**  
Connor and Travis make Iris message:

"Excuse me, lord Zeus?"

"Yes?"

"Your daughter was struck by lightning."

"Ironic isn't it?"

* * *

**52. Switching the Aphrodite Cabin's clothes with the Ares Cabin's clothes is a crime against fashion.**

"I do not look good in camo." Silena muttered.

"Doesn't this come in pink?" Drew asked.

Suddenly, the Clarrisse came up in bright pink skinny jeans, and said. "We have a problem."

* * *

**53. When he catches the flu, Don't splash hot water on Percy.**

Percy could not stop sneezing, then Annabeth came and splashed a bucket of water on him. "Feel Better?" She asked.

* * *

**54. Thalia will not tell you whether or not she once dated Luke, so you better not ask her.**

"Hey Thalia where you ever romantically involved with Luke?"

Thalia blushed. "No comment…"

* * *

**55. Getting the Hermes Cabin sugar high on Pixie Sticks is never a good idea.**

"MWA-HA-HAHAHA!" Travis said like a rapid squirrel.

Connor began to twirl around waving his arms air, and sung. "I'm loopy. I'm loopy!"

"The jalapenos are sleeping!" Chris Rodriquez squeaked.

Their sister, Emily, frantically flew above them with winged shoes, and singsonged. "I'm taking my fish for a walk!"

* * *

**56. There is no such thing as "Hug Clarisse Day" **

"Travis, what are you doing?"

"It's hug Clarisse day."

* * *

**57. I will not tell Mr. D that he needs and anger management class. **

"You dare tell me- The God of all drinks bubbly- that I need an anger management class! You dare! I shall have your soul along with the pixelized demon known as Blinky! I will cut off your balls, and wear them as a necklace! You hear me, Peter Johnson! You want some of this!"

* * *

**58. I will not draw a mustache on Mr. D. **

Chiron chuckled as Mr. D emerged from the Big House. "What are you laughing at?" He immediately asked. Chiron handed him a mirror. "Hey, I look goooood."

* * *

**59. Giving Percy a plate of fish sticks does not help the war effort. **

_Dearest Perseus, You're next ~Kronos._

* * *

**. I shall not leave Percy notes claiming to be signed by Kronos.**

* * *

**Author's note:**** I'm running out of Ideas. Please help!**


	8. Rules 61 to 70

**Rules 61 to 70**

**61. I shall not Iris message Athena telling her that Annabeth is pregnant, no matter tempting**

"Who dares disturb my godly business?"

"Why Lady Athena, I simply want to deliver the good news!"

"Good news?"

"Annabeth's pregnant!"

"WHAT?"

"With Percy's child!"

* * *

**62. I shall not lie about Annabeth's pregnancy.**

"Sorry, Annabeth!"

"Sorry? Sorry! You're Sorry! You told my mom I'm pregnant."

Travis shrugged. "It's not like it's impossible."

"That may be true, but still I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

* * *

**63. Do not pull down Mr. D pants**

Grover snuck up behind the Mr.D, and wham! Underpants will foamy beer glasses were revealed.

* * *

**64. I** **shall not tell Grover that Mr. D is cutting down some trees...Juniper's included**

"You cruel monster! Those are innocent trees! TREES HAVE FEELINGS, TOO YOU KNOW!" Grover hollered, his voice cracking.

* * *

**65. I cannot redecorate the Big House to my own liking**

"It's beautiful!" Silena said, clasping her hands near her face as she admired the radiant shades of pink

"So Nature-ful!" Katie commented in an endearing tone, loving the many different flowers she added.

Chiron then opened the door. "Holy shit…"

The Big House had been fru-fru-a-fied.

* * *

**66. I shall not IM Poseidon telling him that his son drowned.**

"Lord Poseidon, sir?"

"Yes?" _Who calls at 3am? _He thought to himself.

"Your son, Percy."

"What about him? Is something wrong?"

"He drowned."

Poseidon chuckled. "Nice try, you two, but that's impossible."

* * *

**67. I shall not sort everyone I meet into one of the four Hogwarts Houses. **

"Hey, Travis." Percy waved.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Annabeth passed by the twins and, waved.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hello Connor." Grover greeted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Thalia, and Connor acknowledged each other's presence with a nod.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**68. ****Do not tell the Aphrodite cabin that one of them joined the Hunters of Artemis.**

"Hey, did you hear? Silena joined the hunt!" Thalia lied easily.

* * *

**69. ****Do not call the Athena kids Ravenclaws**

"It's the Ravenclaws!"

"Blue, and bronze!"

* * *

**70. Do not slip in any cabin unnoticed. The following will result:**

Athena: when you get out, your IQ will have increased 3x, and you will continuously mutter the quadratic equation: x= -b(radicon of) b squared minus 4ac all divided by 2a

Hephaestus: you'll catch on fire upon entry, and be devoured by golden handmaidens(of Hephaestus)

Poseidon: you will probably see Percy and Annabeth making out

Zeus: you will probably get zapped by Thalia in a thin tank-top

Hera: good luck keeping your gender on the way out

Dionysus: you'll never be sober again

Artemis: if you're a girl that turned her back on guys, come on in, if you're a guy or a girl that still likes guys, you're dead

Aphrodite: when you come out, you'll have mascara, eyeliner, bracelets, and skinny jeans. You have been warned

Ares: come out with spears through you

Hermes: go in with 50$, come out with a penny

Demeter: unless your into grass n' stuff, they'll set their man-eating plant on you.

Apollo: you'll be stuck doing haiku, limerick, and free verse.

* * *

**Author's Note: I love you all my faithful reviewers! You guys give me the awesomest ideas! So as you can see I'm Percy-Potter fan. So I'm taking this time to advertise my Harry Potter stories, I have a drabbley one like this called "Application" and one with an actual plot called "Seventh Year" which is totally awesome. It my most popular story, but I have a feeling this story will soon surpass it. I like writing for Puhjahtoe (PJatO) rather than Harry Potter, because you guys are fucking awesome. The Harry Potter reviews are so, so, so picky. You guys are so laid back, and prasing. I get no hate from you. Ideas Accepted. **

**And Fellow Percy-Potter fans… Do you think I got the sorting right (Grover-Hufflepuff, Annabeth-Ravenclaw, Percy-Gryffindor, Thalia-Slytherin)? And what houses would you put the other characters in? Like, Silena, and Clarrisse?**


	9. Rules 71 to 75

**Rules 71 to 75**

* * *

**71. Though a good distraction, I shall not use light saber noises while I duel. **

"_Who-Who-Whosh-Whosh!" _Percy said in a hush voice, as he twirled riptide in a quite creepy fashion.

Clarisse put her hands on her hips, and said, "What are you doing?"

While she was distracted, Percy sent a roundhouse kick to her face.

* * *

**72. ****It is not wise to stand close to a Pegasus if you are going to compare him to a 'My Little Pony' toy.**

"Hmm…" Travis scratched his chin. "Yes, Yes the hip structure is very alike. Hmm…."

"Yes, but the color of its fur is not as luminescent."

"They're both eggshell!"

"Florescent beige!"

* * *

**73. Nor Chiron…**

"The roots of the tail are very while conditioned."

"Very thick indeed."

"And the jaw so angular."

"And look at the well-designed structure in those legs!"

* * *

**74. I Shall not question a son of Poseidon about their knowledge of Fish Triva.**

Percy immediately snapped at Annabeth. "Hey, I Know over 200 kinds of fish."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, and crossed her arms. "No you can't."

"Oh yes, I can."

"Do it!"

"Piper fish, Crill fish, Galour fish, Trout fish, Balliou, Grouper fish, Greenback-"

"What's the state fish of Hawaii?"

"humuhumunukunukuapua'a ! YEA BITCH!" (pronounced: hoo-moo-hoo-moo-noo-koo-noo-koo-auhp-oo-ah-ha)

* * *

**75. on the topic of fish trivia,Don't**** try to argue to Athena kids that narwhals are under water unicorns, not dolphins.**

"It's a type of unicorn!"

"No, it's part of the dolphin family!"

"Nuh-uh! It's part of the unicorn family!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I love you people so much! This is now my most popular story which is convincing me to write for it more! I love Puhjahtoe fans! You are amazing! Anyway, Who caught the Super Noobs reference? Who? Who? C'mon guys, mainly guys? What can I say I'm a say I'm a Call of Duty loving girl!**


	10. And the Madness Continues

They finally built cabins for the minor gods, and Nico had arrived at Camp Half-Blood, here to stay. The Hunt rejoined Artemis, and went continued. All almost all Demi-God kids in the Hermes Cabin had been claimed, leaving a lot of additional space. Yet the Camp much more crowded. Luke sacrificed himself, and dyed a hero. And the Titans were no more…

You didn't think that was the end? Didn't you?

It's not over 'til I say it is.

Connor, and Travis arrived for the winter session, and Percy was missing, which was a major bummer. Travis climbed up on the top bunk, and laid on it. He let out deep breath, and put his hands behind his head as Connor let down a huge weight of a bag. "Damn it," Travis said, as took a whiff of freshly printed money, and spray cheese- the usual cabin smell. "I can't believe we made it this far…"

Connor ran his ran through his brown hair, and sat down on a small bench. "I know right?"

Travis's tone suddenly lightened. "Shall we continue the list?" Travis asked with a smirk.

And again a smirk dawned on Connor's face. "Shall we get the emo kid?"

Travis grinned. "We shall get the emo kid."

And without the slightest hesitation, the Twins dashed from their spots, and out their cabin. Around the ground to where the Hades Cabin lie. "NICO!" Travis pounded all on the door. "DI ANGELO!"

Nico lazily answered the door, and half-growled at them. "It's. seven. A.M." He said it like each word was its own statement.

"Nico! Okay, read this."

"What is it?"

"A list."

Nico read the header on the papyrus. "150 I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yep."

"And you did all of this?"

"You bet."

He immediately burst out in laughter. "You told Athena Annabeth was pregnant?"

The twins nodded. "Nice." Nico commented as he fist-bumped them.

**A Special thanks to for R&Ring My Harry Potter story, along with this one. **


	11. A New Cast of Characters

**A New Cast Of Pranksters**

The glistening rays of sun pierced through the pure white winter clouds, and into the Stoll's cabin, awakening the twins. A shiver washed over them. The winter had really started to kick in. The two pranksters dragged themselves to the door, and were surprised to see snow falling on the grounds of Camp Half-Blood, yet that was not the only thing that was new at Camp Half-Blood. It turns out while the twins were rigging collapsing tables three new campers arrived, one with amnesia, his girlfriend, and a son of Hephaestus... Looks they had a new cast of Pranksters.

With this magnificent new information, the twins made a another dash to get the three in on the new plot, and there they were playing volleyball. Connor, and Travis ceased the ball with their notorious grins. "Hey," a boy with brown- almost black- hair cried out. "What up with that?"

" I'm sorry," Travis said. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Travis, Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes."

"Leo," The boy responded, raising an eyebrow at him. "Son of Hephaestus. These are my friends Piper, and Jason." He gestured to an extremely hot with hair that was the color of dark chocolate, and piercing green eyes, along with a boy with electric blue eyes, and honey blonde hair.

"Now, can we please have our ball back?" Jason asked. Travis took a second look at Piper. Where her eyes blue, now?

"Aw, not yet." Connor said.

"We have something to show you."

"What?" The girl known as Piper snapped.

"Show them." Connor said, as he got a frying pan ready in case this meeting went all wrong.

"Here." Travis said, as he pulled a scroll from his pocket. Leo unhinged the scroll, and gapped in awe as in rolled out for it was around 12 feet long.

Leo read the title. "150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-blood."

It took a while for the trio the read over the list, yet there was no awkward silence. They were bursting in laughter, sometimes broken by gags of digust.

Jason chuckled. "And you really did all this?"

"Yep."

"Epic." Leo commented.

"You in?"

"We are so in."

**Author's Notes: Aww…. A whole new cast of characters to prank. So we can't prank Percy, Thalia, or the hunt anymore. But we have a lot of people now, Nico, Leo, Jason, Piper, and all the minor cabins. I think Butch will be fun to prank. ****Ponis****,****y****Arco Iris****es muy mucho.** **Anyway, crack open ideas for these guys cause I got nothing. **

**And thanks to all of you who reviewed my Harry Potter stories, specifically ****DancingQueen411****, and ****coolgems1630. **** And of course I'll have my big thank you in the end of this story.**

**P.S. For those of you who couldn't find my story" Seventh year", That is because I changed the title to "It's A Hogwarts Life."**


	12. Rules 76 to 80

**Rules 76 to 80 **

**76. It is not wise to chuck Skittles at the Iris Cabin**

Butch heard a vexing pexking noise hitting the cabin. Was it the winter hail? What disturbtance was this? Butch reluctnantly went to the door, and opened it. A redskittles hit his forehead. "Tatse the RAINBOW!" Connor yelled.

* * *

**77. I shall not ask Lou Ellen if she goes to Hogwarts off season. **

"Hey, Lou."

"Yeah, Connor?"

"Where do to you go to school?"

Lou bit her lip. "Umm... Why do you ask?" She said, dismissing the question.

"Well, you're a witch. So..."

"If I told you, I'd be breaking my stature of secrey."

* * *

**78. It is not racist to get Nico, and Leo to start a Spanish Club.**

Leo slammed a wooden hammer on a table. What? It looked cool on T.V. "I call this meeting of the Spanish Club to order.

"Viva la Mexico!" Nico cried in joy.

* * *

**79. I shall not abuse the power of Magic for the list. **

"Hey, Lou."

"Yes, Connor?" She said tensely.

"I need your help."

"Now you need my help?"

"Well..." Connor said, his voice trailing off. "It consults a list."

**80. I shall not get Leo to dress in an elf costume, and dance around like an elf (courtesy of Lou Ellen).**

"I am a pretty elf!"

"What?" Jason asked.

"_Blaahh!"_

"Huh?"

"_Sh!_ The Jalapenos are sleeping!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes, I love That 70's show. :). It's fun to finally write more rules even if it's only 4 rules. Next chapter it will be 10 I promise. Now whip out those Ideas. I need them now**


	13. Rules 81 to 90

**81. Tell the Apollo kids that it's National Haiku Day.**

"[insert Haiku of preference]." An Apollo camper sang.

"Oh gods..." Nico muttered.

"What? It's National Haiku Day!"

**82. I shall not sing kiss the girl when Jason and Piper are alone together**

_"Sha-la-la-la! My oh My! You gotta kiss the girl! Gotta kiss the girl!"_

"Where is that coming from, Jason?"

Jason shrugged.

_"Sha-la-la-la! You gotta boy too shy! My oh my, He's gotta kiss the girl!"_

**83. Asking to see Butch's my little pony collection is guaranteed to be a very long, and boring trip. **

"And this one," Butch picked up get another My Little Pony pony off of his wooden shelf."This girl, wow, her name is Anatasia. She's the Danicing Queen of PonyLand. Check out her beautiful rainbow tail, with strands of silver weaved into it."

**84. Leo is not 'The Human Torch.'**

Connor cupped his hands around his mouth, and hollered. "Hey, Human Torch!" to his own surprise, Leo responded.

**85. I shall not ask Leo to roast my Marshmellows.**

"Yeah?" Leo asked in response to Travis's holler.

"Can you roast my Marshmellow?"

**86. Or scream "flame on!" When he uses his fire pow****ers.**

Leo giggled. "Hehe. That's what she said."

Travis raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" Travis gestured to his marshmellow.

"Oh Yeah, sure." Leo rubbed his hands together. "FLAME ON!"

**87. Or ask if he knows even the fantastic four.**

"Well, I watched the movie. I'm too lazy to read the comics.

**88. The color black does not look very nice on the Iris Cabin.**

Butch could not believe what he saw on the Iris Cabin this morning... Black... Black.. On the Iris Cabin... All black... every inch covered in black.

**89. Don't tell Piper Jason has girlfriend at the Roman camp.**

"Hey, Piper. Guess What?"

"Yeah, Travis?"

"Jason's memory is coming back."

"That's great."

"He was telling me about some girlfriend of his. I don't know." Travis lied easily.

**90. Or ask Jason her name.**

"Hey Jason, Do have a girlfriend? What's her name?"

**Author's Notes: I've decided to ditch putting in those ugly grey lines Fan Fiction has provided for us. I updated twice today, because I felt that I owed it to you guys. Ha, I pulled that out of my ass. I was actually bored. So You're ideas where toatlly awesome, and keep them coming. You guys rock! See ya tommarrow!**


	14. Rules 91 to 100

**Rules 91 to 100**

**91. I shall not ask Lou Ellen if **_**Aveda Kederva **_**is a real spell.**

"Hey Lou, Is Aveda Kederva a real spell?"

A smirk of mischievousness dawned on Lou's face. She turned around, and said evilly. "Yes, yes, there is care for me to demonstrate?"

"Well, look at time. I must be going.

**92. … Nor if there is a spell for removing clothes.**

"So Lou…"

"Yes?"

"Is there a spell for removing clothes?"

"No, but there's a charm."

"Could you show it to me?"

"Nice try."

**93. I shall not get Travis and Katie to admit their undying love for each other.**

"Just admit you are extremely attracted to me!" Travis hollered after Katie. She spun on her heals, and crossed her arms.

She hollered back, "Maybe I am!"

"I like you!"

"So do I!"

"So I guess that makes you my girlfriend!"

"And you're my boyfriend!"

"Wanna make-out?"

"Toatally." Travis put his hand on Katie's neck, and they pressed their lips together.

Connor, and his the Demeter's cabin jaws dropped to the ground as they stared at the couple's torrid embrace.

**94.****I will not sneak in on Leo watching Dora. **

The Stoll brothers sent Piper to Leo's cabin. Why could this be? She hoped this wasn't one of their stupid pranks again. Piper knocked on the door. It was unlocked… She slowly pushed opened the door. The lights were off except for a single source of life coming from a T.V. screen. Leo had his hands wrapped around his knees, his eyes wide. He was watching Dora. Piper bursted in laughter. Leo jumped in horror, mortified. "It reminds me of my heritage!"

**95. Nico is Italian, not Mexican. **_(A/N: A thanks to a bunch of reviews for explaining that for me.)_

"Connor, I'm not joining the Spanish Club! I'm Italian! I'm a mobster! _Viva Italia!"_

**96. I shall not call Jason and Piper the 'it' couple.**

Jason, and Piper were sitting together on Fireworks Beach. Yet Drew, the former head consular of the Aphrodite, crossing her arms in unadulterated loathing. Those two made her fresh crawl. She was as fervid as flame. Yet her Aphrodite friend, Caroline, commented. "There the It couple!"

**97. …Nor the new Percabeth.**

Drew turned her head to Caroline, her eyes like daggers. Caroline disregarded this death-stare. "They truly are the new Percabeth."

**98. Kronos is not Luke's father.**

"Luke, I am your father." Connor said in his best Vader voice.

"Noooooo!" Travis said, impersonating his half-brother.

"Well, actually, Kronos was Luke's great-great-Grandfather, so you can always do something with that."

**99. Butch is not "The Pony Guy" **

"Hey, It's the Pony Guy!"

Travis then got a fist to the face from a hulkin' bald kid.

**100. Magic is not intended with for laziness**

Lou Ellen arose from her bed, and snapped her fingers. Her hair immediately was tidy, and she was in a fresh pair of clothes. She didn't feel like going to the mess hall so she simply said, "Accio Cereal!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I noticed that chapter 8 had 31 freaking reviews, because you guys so into the sorting thing, and also because of my confusion with Nico . I realized people reviewed because they wanted to be heard, so I'm going to ask you another question: _Which Trio do you like better? Jason, Piper, and Leo, or Annabeth, Percy, and Grover?_

P.S. I'm out of Ideas again. Pop out some more at me.

...5 chapters to go...


	15. Rules 101 to 110

**Author's Note: **Reader ,**Lenapaddick**, said Jason has 'no personality'. Now that I look over it. I agree fully. Now, I shall take one the Challenge.

_My Mission: Give Jason a personality._

**Rules 101 to 110**

**101. Play anyone from the Nike cabin in any head to head game, especially poker, is not wise.**

"I fold," Piper finally said. "Leo, and Jason. Give it up. We've lost over fifty dollars!"

"You can't give up now!" Jason said loudly.

"Just one… more... hand…" Leo said, completely consumed in the game.

**102. I will not prank the Morpheus cabin, because they probably won't even notice.**

"You put a fish in their mattress?" Jason asked frantically, as they crouched behind a wall.

"Yep, wait until the smell completely swallows the smell. I can't wait for them to notice."

**103. I will not ask the Dionysus cabin to make Drew go insane, no matter how funny it would be.**

"_Please," _Pollux spat. "I do not abuse my powers for any reason."

"Is that a beer can you're holding?" Piper said crossing her arms.

"Well, you can get a lot when you're dad's-"

"You just said you don't abuse power."

"I don't abuse my own. I never said I don't abuse my father's."

**104. There is no such thing as Camp Half Blood: The Musical…**

"_Dancing through life__  
__skimming the surface__  
__gliding where turf is smooth__  
__life's more painless__  
__for the brainless…" _

"Leo, what are you doing?" Piper said.

"Camp Half-Blood: The Musical!" Travis said, with a bullhorn and a fancy conductor beret.

"What?"

"_Imperio!" _shouted Lou Ellen, the executive producer. Two red beams shouted out of her wand, and hit Piper, and Drew. They looked at each other, and started staring murderously. Then… Singing…

_Piper:__  
__What is this feeling,__  
__So sudden and new?_

_Drew:__  
__I felt the moment__  
__I laid eyes on you;_

_Drew:__  
__My pulse is rushing;_

_Piper:__  
__My head is reeling;_

_Drew:__  
__My face is flushing;_

_BOTH:__  
__What is this feeling?__  
__Fervid as a flame,__  
__Does it have a name?__  
__Yes! Loathing__  
__Unadulterated loathing_

_Drew:__  
__For your face;_

_Piper:__  
__Your voice;_

_Drew:__  
__Your clothing;_

_BOTH:__  
__Let's just say - I loathe it all__  
__Ev'ry little trait, however small__  
__Makes my very flesh begin to crawl__  
__With simple utter loathing__  
__There's a strange exhilaration__  
__In such total detestation__  
__It's so pure, so strong!__  
__Though I do admit it came on fast__  
__Still I do believe that it can last__  
__And I will be loathing__  
__Loathing you__  
__My whole life long!_

"That's a wrap!"

**105. If there is I shall not tell the Apollo Cabin…**

"Musical?"

"There's a Camp Half-blood music!"

"Load up the instruments boys we have work to do!"

**106. They will try to teach the Peagus how to sing (Something I am not allowed to do).**

"Repeat, _Something has changed within me. Something is not the same."_

"Ney!"

"I cannot work with this!"

**107. I shall not give a "Haikus for dummies" book to The Apollo cabin.**

"Yes?" A blonde boy answered the door to the two boys.

"Here."

**108. I shall not draw crop circles on the roof of the Demeter Cabin.**

"Should be doing this?" Leo asked.

"That's why where doing it." Connor responded.

"Yeah, isn't Katie Travis's girlfriend now?"

"Another reason why we should be encouraged…"

**109. Nor shall I blame Travis…**

"Drew… Did you see who drew the crop circles on the roof?"

"Travis."

"Ugh!" She stormed off the scene. "That Jit!"

**110. Nor shall I rip couples apart.**

"Heheheheheh." Drew said with grin.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I'm in a Wicked mood as you see. When first heard Bin Laden was dead this morning the first I did was looked up was "No one Mourns No Wicked" by Wicked. Hehehehe. I thought What is this feeling was perfect for Drew, and Piper as well as Dancing through life for Leo. I think I'll write a one-shot with Clarisse, and Silena with "Popular". Hehe.

_Write a Review if you feel Wicked!_

_...or if you think Osama should rott in Hades..._


	16. Rules 111 to 120

**Author's notes: **Ok, I continued my Percy-Wicked thing, and wrote a story based on the song _Popular_. Feel free to check it out.

**Rules 111 to 120**

**111. I shall not ask Jason to jump-start my electric toothbrush.**

Leo held his toothbrush firmly in his hands, and approached his best friend with a warm smile. "Do you mind?" He asked.

**112. I shall not help Travis hide from his girlfriend who is mad at him because of something an Aphrodite Daughter said.**

"Have you seen Travis?" Katie asked Connor, her face flushed with the red of anger.

"No." Connor lied easily. "But if I see him, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Thanks." Katie replied, and walked off the scene.

Travis immersed from a bush behind him. "What are you in for this time?" Connor asked as if he didn't know.

"I don't know!" Travis said. "One day she's all over me. The next, she's super pissed! Girls are so confusing!"

**113. I shall not throw a _"Kronos is dead" party._**

"Boys, may I ask what you are doing?" Chiron asked the notorious hooligans as they seemed to be putting up some sort of party decorations. They moved aside revealing a banner that read _Kronos is dead. _"Well... That's a bit redundant. Everyone knows that, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, but it's an excuse to throw a party."

Chiron shrugged. "Carry on," He said plainly. "Yet please don't invite the other centaurs... Just don't..."

**114. I shall not invite the party centaurs to a party in the big house.**

Chiron was in complete awe of what he saw. He pushed through a combination of cammpers, and other centaurs until he reached the Hermes children. He cast Connor, and Travis a stern look. "Did I not tell you _not _to invite the party centaurs."

They shrugged. "We know." They said simultaneously.

Chiron's stern expression tensed. "All is well," he said to them. "But I have one condition."

**115. Chiron's records do not make good party music.**

The soft tones of Darren Criss singing pink's _Raise Your Glass _was subdued. The song was cut in by the chorus of Bruce Springsteen's _Born to Run. _It was complete torture to the teenage demigods ears. "What is this filth?" An aphrodite cabin boy cried out. Old music... Old people music... No!

**116. I shall not circulate a rumor throughout the camp that Kronos has seven horcruxes.**

"He is coming back!"

"The end is near!"

"He just doesn't know when to die!"

**117. I shall not ask Annabeth if Percy is good in the sack. **

"So Annabeth..." Travis said in that trailing-off voice that meant he was about to ask her something extremely digusting.

"Yes, Travis?" She sighed not in the mood to put up with such foolery.

"Is Percy good?"

"What do you mean?"

Travis leaned over, and whispered something in Annabeth's ear. Annabeth recoiled in digust, then... She punched Travis out.

**118. I shall not keep a tally of how many times Travis has gotten beaten up by a girl.**

"That's two, now."

"Two what?"

"Two times you've been beaten up by a girl! But I need to add Katie to the list."

"What? I haven't-"

"Turn around."

**119. Rachel does not do palm-reading.**

Piper approached Rachel with her hand out. "What?" Rachel asked, staring at her hand in confusion.

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"Read my palm.

**120. No member of the Iris cabin will take you to the end of the rainbow. Don't bother asking.**

"Butch, Can you take-"

"No, I don't know what's at the end of the rainbow, nor will we go on some quest to find out."

* * *

**A****/N: **Unfortunately, I'm having the kind of day where your whole life is snapped into perspective. Sorry if this sucked. You know, drama, It feels like someone seriously just dropped a bag of turd on my head... Sorry, I'm a girl... It's guy- drama, and shit. Did something I regret, and my life is over kind of thing. Err... Sorry to dump that on you readers. I'll mask my depressed feelings and write something sarcastic in peppy that will lift your spirits:

If there are two things that bring Percy Jackson fans together, It's the Sorting hat, and the death of Osama Bin Laden (let's hope to Zeus he didn't have any horcruxes). Anyway, **Svylvanna **ask that a credit her for using her idea... what ever it was... I get so many ideas I forget! I feel detached from you guys. No one usually ask me to credit them. Of course, I'm going to have big thank you in the end of the story with a lot of my top contributors on it. You should know who you are. Anyhow, on the topic of Bin laden- Reviewer, **Shake me down**, comments "_Ah yes he[Osama]'s dead... the Americans seen to be very happy...i just hope they don't get attacked or something... Canada is so near by.. ." _This comment made my mind whirl. Yes, we can get attack, but also half the time I'm wondering _who the hell would be up at midnight _on days where I post really late? This comment reminded me not all of you run on the same time zone as me. My time zone is Eastern America, like where I am (not that I'll tell you) has the same time as New York does right now. So to my own curiosity, who lives out west? Near Cali? Or who's lives out of the Country even (not including Canada)?


	17. Rules 121 to 130

**Disclaimer: **Let's congratulate our very own reviewer here at _150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood, _**Eleos**. This lucky P.J.O. fan got the autograph of and meet Percy Jackson owner and rightful right owner, Rick Riordan. Now I can 100% guarantee you Rick Riordan is a person I am not.

**Rules 121 to 130**

**121. I shall not interfere in Travis's love life.**

**122. I shall not make Connor write rule #121 five thousand times.**

Connor wrote tediously wrote rule 121 what seemed like millions of times before he felt as if he had loss all feeling in his hand. "How many this do I have to write this?"

Travis put his hands behind his head in that classic relaxing fashion, and reclined in his lawn chair. Aw, Connor's suffering. Truly music to his ears. "Just 'til the message sinks in..." He said. Connor reluctantly continued to write, and Travis sipped his smoothie in smug amusement.

**123. I shall not paint Clarisse the color green and call her the hulk.**

"Clarisse, it's not a big deal." Chris Rodriguez whispered to her as she hid behind the door from the judgmental crowd in the mess hall.

"Yes, it is."

Clarisse was always known to be always known to be stubborn, but this had reached an all new level. Chris resorted to just plain pulling her in mess hall against all her will. Immediately, every head wheeled around. Clarisse usually stood out reguarding her size, but this... this had definitely reach a new level of standing out against the crowd. Clarisse was... GREEN!

"It's the incredible Hulk!" Leo cried out of the blue.

**125. Or the Wicked Witch of The West...  
**

"Non sense!" Drew snapped at him. "We don't say things like that!" Piper raised an eyebrow at her. This was extremely out of character for her. A look of hope came on Clarisse's face. "She's the Wicked witch of the West.

**126. By using the term "Wicked Witch of The West", I shall not start a riot among the Apollo Campers.**

It was at this comment that really got the craziness going. The Apollo campers stormed from there seats and hollered with with wide eyes. "Posterous!"

"Elphaba forever!"

"Long live the Wicked!"

**127. I shall not tell the Apollo Cabin that musicals suck, because Wicked will change that.  
**

"Ugh," Leo snickered. "I've never been one for musicals. I always fall asleep, and stuff."

Suddenly, a million brown eyes were staring him down like daggers.

**128. I shall not tape any camper to a chair, and force them to watch a musical.**

Leo quickly found himself roped to a chair, and his eye lids taped open. "What the?"

A over-head projector flipped on.

_Something has changed within me  
__Something is not the same  
__I'm tired of playing by the rules of someone else's game..._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" _ Leo cried out in agony.

**129. Butch is not the horse-whisper.**

"Butch, Are you talking to yourself?"

"I am talking to the horse."

"Oh, so you're like one of those horse-whispers?"

"No, That's Percy's thing."

**130. I will not ask if Lou Ellen went to "the dark side."**

"Lou Ellen,have you gone to the dark side?" asked Connor.

"No,I did not join You-Know-Who. It case you haven't heard: He's dead." she answered.

Connor shrugged his shoulders. "Well you know what they say. No one mourns the Wicked, but no, that's not what I meant" Connor responded.

"Oh, you want to know if I like twilight, the answer is no." Lou Ellen said.

**Author's Notes: **Why hello audience! Let me start by saying thank you for all your sympathy, specifically **In The Closet Fan-Fic Reader** (for offering his time), and **SmartAndProudOfIt **(for her humor and optimism)**.** Anyway for those of you who are are ever so curious about my personal life, It turned out okay... at least... for now. I quote my boyfriend (or soon-to-be-ex) "It's going to be okay. I was stupid. It's all my fault, and No matter what happens, We'll get past it... together. I'll fix this." Oh gods why does he have to be so perfect, and sweet? Anyway, sorry to dump all my problems on you. It just always feels good to let it out, this is the one fic my friends won't bother to read, so I can write more freely! Moving on. I am _flabbergasted _by you're diversity audience. Let's go over the highlights of the last reviews: A fair share of you said you lived in the same time-zone as me, even more said they particularly lived in Arizona. Ironic, isn't it? But what I was completely blown away by was the out of country reviews. From as close as Canada to as far as Singapore! What diversity! Even Australia, and Denmark! If I get a review from Mars my life will be complete!

So it's obvious I'm in a good mood today, well, _wrong! _I am compelled by a fan fiction I wrote! Not to sound high-handed, but it was so moving that I was crying as I wrote it. My father tried to take my laptop away, because he was scared that the tears would break the very keyboard! It was epically sad, and well-written. And mine! Looking back I can't believe I wrote it! If you're wondering what the hell it is I'm ranting about it's my lastest story "_The Hands of Uncertainty" _It's luke's death in Luke's POV. If you're curious, it's my writing potential at it's fullest. Becuase in this story I don't really apply my writing talent, only my creativity and that of my reviews, and yes, yes, I do like Bruce Springsteen.

_Write a review if you like old people music._


	18. I host a Talk Show

**Chapter 18: I shall not interrupt story flow, and host a talk-show in the middle of my story. No matter how many reviewers it will piss off.**

_I suggest anyone who wants to know about rule extensions, or the sequel read this, because I refuse to answer the same questions over and over again._

Spotlights flashed, and the audience of over two-hundred clapped in jubilee. A girl with caramel-honey hair and blonde highlights and brown-gold eyes came on to the stage. A fairly average girl. She wore tight skinny jeans, tucked into her black combat boots, and a bright orange form-fitting T-shirt that read _Camp Half-Blood. _"Hello, folks," The girl said. "In case you're wondering. I'm Taylur! Thee Taylur, author of this story. You know, _150 things I'm Not Allowed To Do At Camp Half-Blood!_ But well just say 'Taylor' for the 'ever-so-wonderful' Fan-fiction staff has a strict rule against Author's Notes in the middle of a story! Thus I put it in story format, on a talk-show. Now, I've never had this type of reaction to a story to before, and I'm getting use to this whole 'popular' thing. I've never had this mass response to a story before! Anyway, having so many of you comes a lot of _questions_, and I find myself giving the same answers to the same questions over, and over again, so here I am to answer them all!" The audience clapped. "So, to start, _Twihard135 _says:  
_that was relly nice. but only 20 more rules 2 finish. cud u extend the rules mayb"_

A cheer burst from the audience in favor of the reviewer's petition. "At ease, at ease," said Taylor. "I won't extend the rules, that's final," The audience booed and Taylor found herself dodging many tomatoes. "Hey! Hey! No tomatoes! On the other hand, Another reviewer asked: _Will their be a sequel?" _

A louder uproar of applause and cheers erupted from the gathered crowd of reviewers of Fan-Fiction readers. "The Answer is _yes!"_ A Drum rolled. "There will be a sequel!"

The cheers were louder than ever, but Taylor waited for the cheers to die down before speaking again. She surveyed the audience. A hand was up. "Yes, you there?" She called on the boy with the raised hand.

"This sequel," He said, standing up. "What will it be called? What is it's key plot? When will it come out?"

Taylor smiled, eager to explain it. "Well, I don't want to reveal too much, but I will tell you this: It will come out exactly a week after this story is finished. It's called "150 things I'm know allowed to do on Mount Olympus" hosted by on of your favorite gods. It's more of a spin-off or an encore than a sequel, but whatever. It's based on the personality of the PJO gods and events and all the ways we can mess with them. I going to like writing this, because it's orginal. I mean. There are a lot of What I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood Fics (but only mine give explainmations). No one has written an Olympus one, so I wanna be the first, plus you'll know it started here."

The audience clapped orderly, and now several hands were up. Taylor chose another person. "Who is your godly parent, and what Hogwarts house would go most likely be sorted into?"

Taylor's face got a _duh _look upon it. "I wrote this list! Who do you think my godly parent is? Aphrodite?" She yelled sarcastically. "Hermes!" She hollered with pride. The were more claps resounding "As for Hogwarts house, I roll with the Gryffindor crew! I mean I had the nerve to write this list, right? I'm sure Rick Riordan would slap me, or laugh his ass off if he saw it. The slapping part particularly pertaining to an early rule consulting Annabeth's virginity, but hey it's rated T for a reason."

She called on another hand. "Are you sure you're not Rick Riordan?"

Taylor chuckled. "No, I'm not. He'd never write something as whimsical as this, but I am acquainted with a snob in my homeroom who is related to him by blood. He's her great-uncle, or something."

Oohs-and-aahs came from the crowd. "Please, It isn't that big of a deal." She called on other hand.

"How many chapter's are left in the story?"

"Three. Rules 131 to 140, and Rules 141 to 150, and a small epilogue that will be less than 100 words long. I need an idea for rule 150. It has to be a big finish you know?"

"Okay, I'll call on some more people later. Right now, I'd like to bring in two special guest, and half brothers of mine: Connor and Travis Stoll!"

The Twins shook their fist, and made an unforgettable entrance as they laid down in two fluffy arm chairs. "Tally ho, Sister!" Connor greeted.

"Salutations Brother!" Taylor responded. "So what can we expect to see in the list?"

"We'll that's ultimately up to you," Travis explained. "You know, with the fan-fiction writers and their power to alter reality."

"Well," Taylor replied. "I must say you and Katie have become a growing ship here on fan-fiction. Tratie we call you nowadays. I think I've become a Connor-Lou shipper," She explained. "STEVE!" Taylor hollered. "WRITE THAT DOWN! You first heard it here, folks. Connor and Lou."

Travis and Connor shot each other looks of confusion, and Taylor looked back to them. "Hypothetically speaking, What can we see on list in these last two chapters of rules?"

"Hilarous stuff like always."

Taylor rolled her eyes at the redundant answer. "Well,_ AnnaDaughterOfHermes _left a review stating: _Hi, ummm, i wonder if you could add Clovis in the list. Thanks." _

Connor scratched his chin. "Well, Clovis can be a bit... _boring_ sometimes."

"I don't think he's list worthy." Travis added.

"Prankable, though."

"I got three already lined up in my crowded noggin." Taylor informed them. "How about Lou and her Hogwarts connections?"

This brought up a question in a young boys mind. His hand was raised, and Taylor called on him. "Have you ever consider writing a crossover?"

"I got an idea recently," Taylor responded. "It's would be completely AU though. The plot is: Percy has just arrived at Camp Half-blood after a blood-rushing battle against the minotaur, but one fateful day Chiron recieves a message sent by owl, and not a pidgeon. It's from Wizards, blah, blah, blah, They send seven demi-gods plus a satyr (half-bloods), and one clear-sighted mortal (Rachel, muggle-born) to Hogwarts. They don't meet the HP characters though. It is discovered that the baslisk layed an egg in the Chamber of Secrets when Harry Potter first killed it. New balisk, muggle-borns in danger, but no diary. So who's opening it? That would be my plot, but you know... Don't get your hopes up cause It's most likely I won't actually write it, but I know some one who will. (_Sami-Brena! I'm talking to you!_)."

"Taylor, look at the time!"

"Oh gods, I got to go to bed. I have an test tomorrow. Did I do my Algebra! Holy shit! I gotta go fan fiction world! This is Taylur, signing off, live from the Sea of Monsters (Dead serious). And while you wait for the next chapter I posted a little comical non-sense something for you guys: _Lord Voldemort and the Girl Scout Cookies!_ "


	19. Rules 131 to 140

**Rules 131 to 140**

**31. I'm not allowed to steal the Aphrodite Cabin's lingerie. **

"Dude, total score." Travis high-fived Connor, and Leo burst in laughter. They turned.

Piper was standing in the door.

**32. Luke did not join the dark side, because they have cookies.**

"I still can't believe Luke would do that." Leo commented after the Stoll twins shared some of his recollections of their belated half-brother.

"Neither did we." Traivs shrugged.

"Well, you know the only reason he joined right?" Connor asked Leo.

Leo's eyes widened in curiosity. "Why?" He asked spazzy-ly.

"The Dark side has cookies!"

**33. He did not turn back because the cookies were a lie.**

"Well, of course, there's the reason he turned back."

"Why?"

"THE COOKIES ARE A LIE!"

**34. I shall not dark the Dark Mark on Clovis's arm while he's sleeping.**

Connor and Lou couldn't manage to contain their giggles as they snuck into the Hypnos Cabin last night. "Oh my gods," She whispered. "I can't believe where doing this."

"Really?" Connor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, no, you're you so I can believe it." Lou responded.

"Here's the sharpie."

She unsteadily drew a perfect replication on the dark mark on his arm.

**35. Jason is not a substitute hair-dryer.**

"Hey Jason," Piper greeted her best-friend. "Umm… My hair dyer broke so… Do you mind?"

Jason rolled his eyes, and said. "Sure." He controlled the wind to blow in her hair, simulating the way a hair-dyer would.

**136. There will be a riot if you tell the Hypnos Cabin the mess hall is serving milk and cookies.**

Clovis opened the door the mess hall, completely bugg eyed. "COOKIES!"

"THE COOKIES ARE A LIE!" Connor repeated.

**137. despite her smarts, Annabeth is not to be referred to as Hermione.**

"How do you pronounce that?" Connor asked, looking intently into Lou's copy of _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. _Connor squinted. "Her-my-own?"

Lou inhaled through her nose, exasperated. "Her-my-knee!"

"Her-my-own-ninny?"

"HER-MY-KNEE!"

**138. Despite the color of her hair, Lou Ellen's last name is not Weasley… or is it?**

Leo, and Travis snickered as they passed by Lou and Connor. "Hey Weasley!" One of them said.

Lou raised an eyebrow at Connor, perplexed. "Why are they calling me by my last name?"

Connor eyes widened. "Oh…"

**139. It isn't the pure duty of the Aphrodite Cabin to lock two people in a closet to see the outcome. **

"I thought we were going to lock Piper and Jason in a closet!" One of the members pleaded.

"I know right!" Mitchell said.

"Well, yes," Lacy told them. "But if this it ends of turning out for the worse, we will ruin everything!"

"This is a test run." Caroline explained.

The Four members pressed their ear against the door of the closet they had locked Connor and Lou Ellen in:

Connor shoved his hands in his pockets. "So…"

"So…"

"I love you." Connor immediately burst out.

"I know." Lou shrugged.

They immediately started making out in the dark closet.

The Aphrodite members exchanged high-fives.

**140. I shall not introduce the Camp to several fandoms, and watch smugly as they start a fan war.**

"This is awesome!" Travis commented as he high-fived his twin, and his new girlfriend, Lou Ellen.

"Maximum Ride!" The Hermes Cabin shouted, pumping their fists in rhythm to their sayings.

"Harry Potter!" The Hecate Cabin immediately retaliated.

"City of Ember!" Demeter's Cabin called out against them.

"Daniel X!" The Ares cabin said.

"Pretty Little Liars!" The Aphrodite girls squealed.

Clovis yawned, and came behind the twins and Lou. "I'm too lazy to read."

* * *

**Author's notes: **so long so little rules, actually no rules at all. I missed this stuff. I'd like to deem Connor and Lou the most random pairing ever! Also, I'd like to thank **Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**. For like reading a reviewing ever chapter all in a row. I swear her reviews made up a whole freaking page. I have a feeling there is something I'm forgetting to say… Oh, yes! Another thanks out to **In The Closet Fan Fic Reader **for the perfect last rule! As to others who pitched their ideas, I appreciate the thought.


	20. Rules 141 to WAIT WHAT!

**141. Instigating a civil war upon the Aphrodite's is **_**never **_**a good idea.**  
"So..." Travis said his voice trailing off. "I was thinking... Team Fax, or Team Mylan?"  
Travis braced himself for a chick fight between two sides, but Drew just said plainly. "Oh, Team Fax, hands down."  
Lacy nodded in agreement. "Max-and-Fang forever, no questioning it."  
Piper shrugged. "It's the only thing me, and Drew can agree on."  
Drew cast her nod. "James Patterson should just kill Dylan off."  
"Totally!"  
"-But," Lacy added. "It has to be in a sweet romantic way, like he has to die to save Max's life."  
"That would be _so _sweet!" Drew commented.  
"And Action-packed!" Piper added.

**142. Chiron will not fit in a Poke ball.  
**NICO threw POKé ball!  
It was uneffective. "What the Hades?" CHIRON rubbed the back of his head. The wild CHIRON used lecture! "Nico Di Angelo! Was that you? What were you thinking?"  
A critical hit! It is super effective!  
Nico fled from the battle.  
_(Transcript copied from my copy of Pokémon Platinum)_

**143. Referring to Jason as **_**Thor**_** will exasperate him.  
**Nico was about to pass his roman cousin, arm-and-arm with Piper. Nico raised his hand to high five him on "a job well done. "Was up, my cous?"  
He slapped his hand against Nico's. "Nothing much, man."  
"Same here, Thor."  
"Thor?" Jason raised an eyebrow at him, and Piper snickered.  
Nico looked smug, awaiting Jason's frustration.  
Jason smiled. "Actually," He added, seeing Nico's smugness. "I kinda of like it. It's catchy."  
Piper smiled, and said, "See ya, Batman.  
**144. Actually, referencing the Big three kids to any fandom (Thor, Harry Potter, Shark Boy and Lavagirl, Mean Girls, Batman, Eight-teen year old virgin, etc.) is not allowed either. **

**145. I shall not ask Malcom, Son of Athena, if he is having a "Brain Blast."**

_(Those inspirational breakthroughs Jimmy Neutron randomly has)_**  
**Malcom rubbed his temples, vexed. He was exasperated by this 'list' the Stoll brother's had made. _150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood_. What bullshit! This had gone far enough. His face was furrowed, tense, and irritated.

But to Leo, He just looked _constipated_. "Having a brain blast, Malcom?"

**146. Just because the Apollo camp are an impromptu choir, doesn't mean they're your personal IPod.  
**_Baby, you're not alone!  
Cause you're here with me,  
and nothing gonna keep me from loving you  
and you know it's true  
It don't matter what we gonna be  
Cause lo-hove is all we need,  
To ma-hey-hake  
To mah-hey-haake  
To may-hey-hey-hake  
It through.  
_"Nice Darren Criss four part harmony guys, but can you play something more… upbeat," Connor said. He decided recently to make the Apollo Cabin be his personal MP3 player to play some lovey-dovey songs on his first date with Lou. He put arm around Lou, sparking an idea in the head counselor's head.  
_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time…_

_You make a prankster of chaotic god's wizard daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

**147. Reading a Haiku insulting Haiku's to the Apollo Cabin is never a good idea.**

"Ok, Annabeth, Let's hear it."  
Annabeth cleared her throat.  
_"Haikus are random,  
They never make any sense,  
Refrigerator" _

**148. Nico is not an emo.  
**Nico had his head down in a quite depressing fashion, his black hair falling into his face. He was wearing all black… as usual. "Was up, Emo Kid?" Jason asked.  
Nico nodded his head side to side, still quite emo-looking. His hair was swishing back and forth. "I am not an emo…" He said coldly, yet plainly at the same time. Maybe even creepily. "I am _BATMAN_!" As the words left his mouth, he wiped out a black cape, and snapped his head up, looking like the spaz-tic twelve year old the gods made him to be. "_Swooooosh!" _He blowed as he put his fist out, running like he was flying almost. His cape swished in the cold morning air.  
Jason raised an eyebrow. "He does realize that batman can't fly _right?" _ He said to no one in particular.

**149. I SHALL NOT DO ANYTHING LISTED ABOVE!**

**Author's notes: **This story is finally over! A big weight has been lifted off my shoulders! I can finally go and label it complete...  
But why do I feel I'm forgetting something?


	21. Rule 150Epilouge

*connor looks over to Taylor smashing her head against her keyboard*

**Connor: **What's wrong?

**Taylor: **Being. Famous. Sucks.

**Travis: ***snickers* what about it?

**Taylor: **It's really tiring, okay? I mean honestly. So, many fans, and things. And question, and those stubborn ones that haven't been paying any attention! I might pull my hair out! No lie, Someone asked, _Where's Percy?_

**Connor: **Well, some of these rules are a little cruel…

**Travis: **Lax Taylor, I mean you have gotten _ zero _hate. Zip, nada, nothing. No hate what's so ever! I mean… that's an accomplishment. At least you're not… Justin Bieber-

**Connor: **Don't say his name!

**Taylor: **No, No, it's not just that. It's just I feel that I'm forgetting something…

**Travis: ***wide eyed* Taylor *feeble voice* You might want to check this out

**Taylor: **Yeah, Yeah, Four-hundred and Five reviews…

**Connor: ***gulp* It's not that…

**Taylor: ***vexed* WHAT?

**Travis: ** We found Rule 150

**Connor: **And It isn't pretty.

*Taylor glances over and read the email*

* * *

**150. I shall not leave the list where a certain god of mischief can find it.**

_Somewhere in Camp Half-Blood…_

Connor looked over to Travis, wide-eyed. Connor checked his pockets again. _It _was missing. "Travis…"  
Travis still looked nonchalant, his hands in his pockets. "Seems weird though doesn't? Dad invites us on Mount Olympus for 'family-bonding'. Is that like even allowed? Well… Then again, he _is _the god of mischief."  
Connor was still bugged eyed. "Travis…" He said again in a feeble voice. Travis disregarded him.  
"It's just that usually he has some sort of alternative motive, doesn't he?"  
"THE LIST IS MISSING!" At this holler, Travis turned. Had he heard correctly? Was this some cruel joke? "This list. Is. Gone." Connor repeated, not yelling, but still as dumbfounded as Travis.  
"What...?"

_Somewhere on Mount Olympus…_

Hermes stalked the halls of Olympus. It seemed unusually quiet. The only thing he could really here was his own footsteps echoing against the marble walls. He beamed. All was well… except for Percy Jackson missing, and all, but it was whimsical moments like these that Hermes wanted to really take in. He breathed through his nose and a gush of wind washed over him. Upon opening his eyes after inhaling, something didn't feel right. Something was out of place. It was his instinct to look down. Under his foot was a piece of parchment. He picked it up and held it to his nose. _150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood. _He read it quickly, and the smuggest expression you could ever possibly imagine on a mischief god's face dawned on him.

And sitting on his throne, Zeus didn't know, all Hell was about to break loose.

...Because the ending you read now is only the begininng...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hehe, you smart people you! You saw right thorough my evil plan. Oh well, I love you! This wAs the build up for the sequel, 150 things I'm not allowed to do on mount olympus. Now I'm giving some of you rewards/thanks:

**coolgems1630**- my biggest fan

**Eleos**- Reviewing every Chap. And endless ideas

**DancingQueen411**- for being awesome

**Dobby's Reincarnation**- For an awesome user name

**TheOnlyMaruAderette**- Yet another awesome user name

**ThatHotSexyBookWorm-**who read PJO because of me. Read PJO, a twilight fan dies.

**Piper Chris Mahelli Hawelli**- Sudden review outbreak, and unspellable pen name

**Nico is boss**- because Nico is boss

**XxGred-and-ForgexX**- for the first review

**Selehkate**- whom without this story would exist

**Tiara'd Cullen**- for his/her long-winded reviews which I enjoy.

**SmartandProudOfit**-who won't stop changing her penname. (Is it still this?)

**In the closet fan-fic reader**- For their never ending support

**Vampsmoonangel-** For their honesty

**Sylvanna**- for their persistence

- whom without my account would be nothing

**TwiLyght Sans Sparkles**- the heart of all comedy

**Lissythemessedupdemigod**- for Nico and the Pokemon ;)

I hate to say goodbye but Now you must Stay tuned for more guys. The sequel will be here soon enough! And in the mean time. I want to send a dear friend of mine, a bunch of you, to read a Stoll-brother story maybe- just maybe- awesome than this- 's _Drabbles of the Stoll brothers._Lol, she'll wonder where all the random reviews came from.

**P.S. Who's actually going to read the sequel? Once I get Ten of you to say you will I'll post it, because I am **_**evil **_**like that!**


End file.
